Marty Deeks
| }} /LAPD|LAPD}} /NCIS|NCIS}} }} |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = }} Martin "Marty" Deeks is a Los Angeles Police Department (commonly stylized as LAPD) Detective who is also the liaison between the Office of Special Projects (commonly stylized as OSP) at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (commonly stylized NCIS) and the LAPD. As such, Deeks is responsible for facilitating communications between both agencies, and coordinating joint operations involving LAPD components. He became partner to NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye after her former partner, Agent Dominic Vail died in the line of duty. Biography Pre-Series The son of a man named Gordon John Brandel and an unnamed woman, Deeks was born on January 8th, 1979 in California but Deeks didn't have a happy childhood as his father was an alcoholic who frequently abused Deeks and Deeks's unnamed mother. One day, Brandel became so drunk that he started wielding a shotgun at Deeks and his mother. In response, young Deeks shot Brandel non-fatally with Brandal later ending up in prison. Deeks later presumably moved away and attended college, he eventually became a lawyer and served as a public defender for some time before choosing to join the Los Angeles Police Department and working his way up to Detective. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Deeks appeared in the episode, Episode:Hand-to-Hand, undercover as a mixed martial artist named "Jason Wyler". He managed to get into a local gymnasium that served as front for a drug smuggling operation. The Office of Special Projects targeted the gym after Daniel Zuna, a Marine on leave was found murdered in an alleyway outside the nightclub. NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna went in undercover, using the alias, "DeMarco Williams" with Sam fighting Deeks and knocking him out with a bunch of tension. During a subsequent encounter, both of them were taken into custody to preserve their covers. It was only after being released from the holding cells that he was revealed to be a Detective with the LAPD. Detective Deeks saved Agent Hanna's life after his cover was blown. Deeks was later seen in a bar, drinking away his sorrows with a cup of coffee while still smarting from the tongue-lashing he had received from his boss. Hetty later arrived at the same place and, after revealing that she too had suffered the same treatment from her boss, told Deeks that she had decided to create a liaison position between the LAPD and NCIS. Deeks was in disbelief at first but upon Hetty offering him the position, having told Deeks that he was the suitable candidate for the job, Deeks accepted. Deeks joined the team in Episode:Fame to help them solve a case before leaving NCIS to go take part in a deep undercover operation despite the fact that some of the team, including Sam Hanna, were hostile to him given that Deeks's predecessor, Agent Dominic Vail who was still missing had not returned to the team. During a mission to save Kensi, with Hassad Al-Jahiri weakened by a gunshot from Callen, Deeks took the opportunity to finish Hassad by dropping to the ground and then firing a single shot which killed Hassad instantly. Deeks then left the team to go on a deep undercover mission and was only mentioned once in the Season 1 episode, Episode:Burned. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In the Season 2 premiere episode, Episode:Human Traffic after his undercover mission went south, Deeks contacted Hetty for help and begged for her to assist in his mission which involved underage young girls. He officially became Kensi's partner and deceased Agent Dominic Vail's replacement in the next episode, "Black Widow", resulting in him joining the team permanently albeit as a liaison officer. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In Episode:The Debt, Deeks's position was terminated and he was fired from NCIS after unintentionally shooting an unarmed man. It was later revealed that the supposedly dead victim was actually an undercover NCIS Agent working out of Washington D.C. The incident gave the LAPD a reason to take Deeks back after so long while also cutting their ties with NCIS. The OSP team were eventually able to find out the identity of the mole and in the end, Deeks returned to the OSP, having been reappointed as the LAPD/NCIS Liaison Officer. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Deeks and Sam are shot and tortured in the season finale. They are shot by Michelle Hanna in order to keep her cover. Agent Sam Hanna was electrocuted and Detective Deeks had his mouth cut with a sharp razor. They were later saved by Kensi and Owen Granger. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In "Recovery," Callen indicates that Deeks and Kensi both have tattoos. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 In Episode: Fighting Shadows, OSP Operations Manager Hetty Lange informs Deeks that he is being investigated by the LAPD. She splits him and Kensi up for the episode, and warns Deeks they will use anything they can against him. Relationships with Colleagues G. Callen Callen and Deeks share a friendly relationship at work. However, Callen often joins Sam in teasing Deeks; mostly about his hair, his partnership with Kensi and his dog, Monty. Callen does show genuine concern for his co-worker when Deeks gets shot in the second season episode "Personal". Sam Hanna At first, Sam was somewhat hostile towards Deeks, calling him 'temp' and being unhappy when Hetty placed him in Dom's seat. However, he soon warmed up to Deeks and spends most of his time teasing him with Callen. When Deeks gets shot, Sam assists him in altering his daily routine. There is still friction between Deeks and Sam throughout season 3 and 4, usually it is kept at bay since they are not partners. However, in the final episode of season 4, Deeks and Sam work together. Deeks confronts Sam and Sam admits that he feels Deeks has some flaws in his character. Later in the episode, Deeks saves Sams life and both he and Sam are captured and tortured at the end of the season 4. He can be seen visibly pained and distressed while being forced to watch Deeks being tortured. In the season 5 premiere, after Granger and Kensi find the two, Sam asks Deeks if he gave up Michelle, to which he replies that he didn't. Sam goes to Deeks' hospital room later on and states that he owes Deeks for the rest of his life. Deeks confides in Sam that he was thinking about quitting as a cop, to which Sam says would be a bad idea, admitting that Deeks is an excellent cop. Kensi Blye Deeks and Kensi share a complicated partnership due to the fact that Kensi is the more experienced of the two and also because Deeks permanently replaced Kensi's deceased partner. Despite this they do care for each other, although they get on each other's nerves at times. There have even been hints that Deeks and Kensi are romantically interested in one another, and there has been constant continuous moments during which they have flirted with each other and have come close to have romantic contact, although they both strongly deny it. Despite this, they share a kiss in the season 4 finale. In season 5, Deeks admits to Kensi that she was the one person he thought of through his torture after being captured, thus saving his life by keeping him going. This detail leaves her clearly emotional. The two resume their usual friendship after a bit, until Deeks takes her out on a date without actually telling her it was a date. Kensi says he is back to his original problem with poor communication skills and tells him to say something that he actually means, because if they can't communicate then things won't work between them. Deeks finally tells her that he didn't want to be there with her. Kensi appears confused before he says that he wants to be with her at his place right now. Kensi stares at him for a moment, clearly thinking about what to do, before she gets up and walks away from the table as Deeks takes a breath before following after her. In the next episode, Frozen Lake, it is implied that Deeks and Kensi spent the night together when Deeks is at work early on and won't make eye contact with anyone and Sam notices as Kensi walks in that she is wearing the same outfit she had on the day before, leaving her flustered. When they get called for a mission, Sam and Callen watch as Deeks and Kensi awkwardly walk out of the room, unable to look each in the eye. Kensi and Deeks play it off trying to get things back to normal before all of the feelings and Kensi going to Afghanistan. Upon her return, there is still a little bit of tension between the two. In season 6 Kensi and Deeks appear to be getting along as well as ever as 'friends'. There are moments when the two are alone which imply that they still had feelings for each other such as in Episode 8: The Grey Man Kensi opens up to Deeks about her past and when she was homeless following her fathers death. All of these moments come together in Episode 11: Humbug, where Kensi takes a risk and goes 'all in' by telling Deeks that individually they are 'bold', but together they are (and Deeks fills this part in) 'safe', yet Densi wants to be bold together. This is followed by a kiss and them both stating that they are going to attempt this with no games involved and 'chips on the table', 'all in'. They once had sex:) Trivia *Deeks enjoys surfing, a hobby his actor, Eric Christian Olsen, has a strong interest in. *In his appearances in Season 1, Deeks appeared as a Guest Star but was added to the opening credits starting in Season 2 at the expense of Peter Cambor (Nate Getz). * In Season 2, Episode 2, "Black Widow", Deeks tells Kensi that he worked for two years in the Robbery Division of LAPD. *He claims that the TV shows CHiPs and TJ Hooker are what inspired him to become a cop. *In his debut appearance, Deeks was seen using a Glock 17 before switching to Beretta 92FS during Season 2, claiming that the Beretta 92FS's "manual safety saved his ass one time during a gun snatch attempt by a junkie". In Season 3, Deeks switches to a Smith & Wesson 5944 instead which he has continued to use to this day. * In Season 3, Episode 20, "Patriot Acts", it is revealed he grew up playing the violin which both surprises and intrigues Kensi and effectively identifies the person of interest's expertise in the cello. *Deeks admitted in 4x16 to paying for room and board once in college and an half dozen times in law school by being an exotic dancer or, as Kensi put it, a stripper. * Deeks reveals in "Raven & The Swans" (4x22) that he was the front-man and lead guitarist of his high school rock band, Touching Wood. *As a lawyer (and before joining the LAPD), Deeks worked as a public defender. *Much like his counterpart, Anthony DiNozzo in the original "NCIS" series, Deeks tends to be the comic relief of the group, but can be serious when needed and also just like Ziva David, Deeks is also the third partner that Kensi has had much like Tony who had two partners: Agents Vivian Blackadder and Caitlin Todd before Ziva joined him. *Despite the stress of his job, Deeks is shown to be deathly afraid of needles as revealed in Episode:Touch of Death. He can be heard screaming before passing out when being forced to take a vaccine although he insists that he tripped. *In season 5, episode 7, it is revealed that Deeks was a model train enthusiast when he was younger. He even is dispatched to watch the layout of one of the criminals while the criminal is spending a few months in jail for commandeering a train with a consist of chlorine tankers. Deeks also tells Kensi that he hates Thomas the Tank Engine, as trains should not have faces and talk. He has vast knowledge on model railroading and instantly recognizes a rare HO scale engine that he desired as a child. * The scene of Deeks being tortured by Sidorov at the end of the 4th season finale Descent is possibly a reference to the scene of Szell torturing Babe in the movie Marathon Man. Like Szell in the movie scene, Sidorov asks, "Is it safe (to sell the bombs)?", and both Babe in Marathon Man and Deeks in the finale are tortured with a dentist's drill. * Deeks Drives A 2013 Ford Mustang Convertible, Even Though He Is Hardly Seen Driving It. Most Of The Time, He Is Driving Partner Kensi's Car (Cadillac SRX) Resources http://www.cbs.com/primetime/ncis_los_angeles/about/ Category:Americans Lange, Hetty Category:LAPD Category:Detectives